


Skate with Me Under the Stars

by Raiyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/pseuds/Raiyn
Summary: Atsumu and Shouyou go ice skating for their first date.At least, Atsumu hopes it's a date.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	Skate with Me Under the Stars

Atsumu had seen the way Shouyou lit up at the news that an ice skating rink would be opening nearby. It was going to be small, cozy, and most interestingly: outdoors, so that everyone could skate under the evening stars. 

Naturally, it was the perfect spot for a first date.

Thinking back now as he dug around his closet for his gloves, Atsumu realized he may have fumbled that one. He’d asked Shouyou if he’d be interested in checking out the new rink, to which he got an enthusiastic “Yes, of course!” 

He was so pleased that he hadn’t thought to clarify what they were going _as_. For all he knew, Shouyou might have just thought they were going as friends. Which, perhaps fortunately as well as unfortunately, they did often hang out together—just as friends. 

No matter. He was going ice skating with Shouyou, and he was determined to have a good time. 

Atsumu knew how to skate a little. He’d gone with friends a few times, and he’d managed reasonably well, making his way slowly along the wall, and generally not falling and crashing into people. Quite reasonable, in his opinion. From what he’d heard, Shouyou knew how to skate, and maybe they could have a good time going in circles around the rink, holding hands, maybe giggling together at the scrubs who’d be slipping and sliding around them.

Atsumu arrived a little earlier than they’d planned, so he went ahead and picked up his rental skates from the cheerful lady managing the station. He laced them on with stiff, unpracticed fingers at an empty bench, needing to undo and redo them a few times to get the laces properly into all the hooks. With nothing else to do besides wait for the clock to tick 7pm, he munched on the final onigiri he had snagged from dinner at ‘Samu’s and watched the crowds of excited skaters walk and wobble in and out of the doors leading to the rink outside. The sun had already set, and he could hear the distant scrape of skates and occasional shrieks from skaters trying to stay upright.

When Shouyou strutted through the lobby doors at precisely 7 with his own pair of black figure skates, Atsumu’s jaw dropped. 

Firstly—it really ought to be a crime to look that good. Shouyou greeted him with a dazzling smile and wearing an all-black ensemble, complete with a sleek jacket and slim, form-fitting pants. Atsumu was drooling, and not from the onigiri.

Secondly—and this is where Atsumu gulped—he owned his own pair of skates. Which he expertly put on, pulling the laces tightly as if he could do it with his eyes closed.

They walked towards the rink door together. Atsumu felt slightly embarrassed hobbling onto the ice in his clunky rental skates, right behind Shouyou who took off like a duck in water. One step in and _WHAM_ , down Atsumu went, his skates slipping out from under him. He crashed to the ice and got the wind knocked out of him. A bunch of nearby skaters also toppled with some screams in their effort to dodge around him.

Groaning with a hand to his head, he blinked as wild orange hair swam into his field of view. A strong arm pulled him upright again.

“You alright, Atsumu-san? That looked like it hurt.”

“‘M fine,” Atsumu grimaced. “Hurt my pride more than my body.”

Shouyou laughed at that, and the sound was so warm that it could have melted the ice right off of Atsumu’s now-freezing bum.

Atsumu stuck to the wall for a little bit while he acclimated to using two thin blades to traverse slippery ice. Seriously, what kind of nutter ever thought this was a good idea? His feet already felt a bit sore in the ill-fitting skates as he slowly made his way around the rink. At Atsumu’s insistence, Shouyou went around the rink by himself for a few laps.

Shouyou, as it turned out, didn’t just know how to ice skate. He knew how to spin, and jump, and did he really forget to mention he’d been taking lessons for fun since he was 6? Yes. Yes, he did. 

Atsumu stuttered forward along the railing and watched in awe as Shouyou gracefully leapt through the center of the rink, spinning in the air before landing in front of some stunned skaters. 

When Atsumu reached a section of the rink that was close to a cozy, inviting fire pit, he paused in the warmth for a while to admire Shouyou’s speed. He zipped around, sometimes weaving through crowds of people while gliding on one foot. At one point, he lifted his foot towards the back of his head, still gliding, showing off his flexibility as well.

After pulling out of yet another eye-catching spin where he nearly sat onto the ice, Shouyou dashed over to where Atsumu was currently leaning on the wall.

“You look really good, Shouyou-kun.”

“You think so?” Shouyou looked pleased, but his smug grin indicated he knew _exactly_ where his skill level was. Cheeky little gremlin.

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at him. “C’mere. Teach me how to skate.”

“You were doing really well though, Atsumu-san! You’re moving along faster than when you started.”

“Yeah, and I look like a penguin. Teach me how to skate properly.”

“Hmm.”

Shouyou looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned around sharply, extending both of his hands. Atsumu stared at them for a moment before grasping them, feeling his ears turn pink from more than just the cold winter air.

“Put your feet together, parallel, like this.” Shouyou demonstrated, and Atsumu mimicked him the best he could. 

“What are we—”

Shouyou pushed off, hard, gliding himself backwards with Atsumu in tow. They went _fast_. At first, Atsumu just held on for dear life, flinching as they somehow skated through the throngs of people. Shouyou was guiding them expertly, effortlessly, glancing over the back of his shoulder to know where to steer. 

Eventually, Atsumu relaxed, enjoying the sensation of the wind whipping around his face, breathing easier now that he knew he wasn’t going to fall or crash. It felt like he was flying. Shouyou led him a few times around the rink, and then he took a turn straight through the middle, far away from the walls of the rink, and Atsumu felt _free_. 

And then he _really_ felt free, because Shouyou let go.

Atsumu was fully prepared to die, hurtling across the ice at a speed he was sure was far too fast. And then… he managed to keep going, and then he managed to turn, and then… and then he was doing it! He was skating!

Except… oh God, oh God, he did not know how to stop. 

The wall fixed that for him. A loud _thud_ announced his sudden drop in velocity.

“Oops, sorry, Atsumu-san! I should have checked if you knew how to stop...”

Shouyou peered down at him from where he had collapsed again on the ice. His smile was a bit sheepish as he helped him up.

Atsumu shakily stood and mock-glared at him for a beat, putting on the best angry face he could muster. Shouyou’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to stammer out another apology, but Atsumu cut him off with peals of laughter.

“That was fun, Shouyou-kun. Just—” He chuckled again, roughing up Shouyou’s already-wild hair. “—warn me, okay?”

Shouyou was laughing as he tried to get Atsumu to leave his hair alone. He straightened up again as Atsumu let go, and then he cleared his throat into his hand.

“So… what’d you like to do now?” Shouyou glanced at him with his head tilted, his tone kept casual as he kicked a boot into the air, causing him to glide ever-so-slightly backwards and closer to Atsumu.

“Let’s go around a few more times then—”

Shouyou nodded in response, turning backwards again and extending his hand.

“—but I’m going to try and actually skate this time,” Atsumu continued, and Shouyou’s face split into a large grin.

He flipped around so that they were facing the same direction once more. Atsumu noted forlornly that he had dropped his hand also. 

“You can try letting go of the wall and just walking forwards,” Shouyou suggested.

Atsumu didn’t really want to let go of the wall again, but he also didn’t want Shouyou to think he was a coward. Ultimately, his desire for Shouyou to have a good opinion of him won out (as if that were ever really in question), and he reluctantly let go of the faithful railing.

Taking a deep breath in, he stuck his arms out for balance and took a slow, tiny step. He snuck a look at Shouyou next to him and got a thumbs up. Okay, another one. He managed to take about five steps before he nearly tripped over an invisible bump in the ice, his arms flailing as he tried desperately to rebalance.

Shouyou managed to grip his arm in time. Atsumu breathed a sigh of relief at having not fallen; his heart was still pounding in his chest and ears.

“I’ve got you, Atsumu-san!” Shouyou’s cheerful words were accompanied by a pat on his back. 

Atsumu did his best to smile through his fear as he continued stepping his way forward on the ice. He noted belatedly that Shouyou hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and he allowed himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, Shouyou was thinking of this as a date after all. 

Eventually, Atsumu got the hang of stepping, and Shouyou showed him how to stop (or at least, slow down), and afterwards, he moved on to elongating his steps, gliding more than just walking. 

“You’re learning really quickly, Atsumu-san!” 

Atsumu preened at the compliment. Right before tripping over himself again and crashing once more into the ice, face forward this time.

“I think you spoke too soon, Shouyou-kun,” he groaned from the ground. Shouyou had only managed to keep his arm off the ice this time, and Atsumu felt himself get hauled up with that same arm.

Shouyou politely tried to hold in his guffaw. “You’re cute, Atsumu-san. And I still think it’s true!”

_You’re cute._ Atsumu felt his brain turn to static. 

“Atsumu-san, are you alright? Do you want to rest for a bit?”

Atsumu forcibly closed his jaw and looked back at Shouyou’s concerned face.

“I’m fine, but a break sounds nice.”

“Okay! Why don’t you go grab us a spot by the fire?”

Atsumu felt the warmth of Shouyou’s hand leave him as he raced off in the opposite direction. Dusting the last flecks of ice from the front of his jacket, Atsumu slowly half-walked, half-slid his way over to the railing and then out the little door towards the fire pit. He sat back on a bench, more exhausted than he thought.

He felt a warm cup get folded into his hand, and he opened eyes that he forgot he shut.

“Drink up, this is one of my favorite parts of skating,” Shouyou beamed, sipping from an identical cup.

Atsumu brought the cup up to his nose and inhaled deeply, feeling the warm steam tickle his frozen face. The strong scent of cocoa and marshmallow filled his lungs, and he looked back at Shouyou gratefully as he drank deeply. Shouyou tucked his head into his jacket and sat down on the bench as well, snuggling in close. Atsumu could hear a faint chattering of teeth.

“Are you cold, Shouyou-kun?”

“I’m fine,” Shouyou replied, right as a strong, chilling breeze swept by, causing him to visibly shiver. “Or I will be, after the cocoa and some time by the fire.”

Atsumu tutted. “Did you forget your gloves?” He took their cups and set them aside on the bench, and he wrapped Shouyou’s bare hands with his own gloved ones, before a better idea came to mind. He took off a glove and tucked it over Shouyou’s hand. “It’s a bit big, but it’ll do,” he muttered, taking his newly bare hand and wrapping it over Shouyou’s other. It was freezing.

Shouyou stared down at their joined hands pensively, and then looked up sweetly. “Thanks Atsumu-san.” His smile pierced straight through Atsumu’s heart. 

Feeling his face rapidly grow hot, Atsumu gazed up at the night sky instead. “The stars are beautiful tonight. So is the moon.”

Shouyou’s laugh sparkled as brightly as the stars. “Yeah, it’s been a nice evening. I’m glad we could go skating together, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu peeked again at Shouyou’s face. He was wearing a serene, easy smile, and the warm flames in front of them reflected in his gorgeous amber eyes. The sight was so precious to Atsumu, his breath stuttered in his throat.

“Shouyou-kun,” he choked out. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh, what is it, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou shifted to face him, head tilted.

“I… I meant this to be a date,” Atsumu said in a low voice. He clenched his teeth and looked back at the sky, not sure if he could handle a look of shock on Shouyou’s face.

Shouyou’s tone did sound a bit surprised, but it was mostly amused. “Oh, I know.” 

Atsumu looked back at him again, stunned. “Really?”

A devilish grin sprouted across Shouyou’s face. “After you asked me, you practically sang down the hallway that we were going on a date. It wasn’t exactly hard to hear.”

“Oh.” Atsumu rubbed his gloved hand down his face. Right. He had done that.

“I have a confession to make too,” Shouyou said. He patted his jacket pocket. “I uh... didn’t actually forget my gloves.”

“Oh. Would you prefer to wear them instead of mine then?” Atsumu deflated a bit as his chivalrous gesture was rendered somewhat meaningless.

“No, I like this,” Shouyou replied with a dreamy smile. Then he looked at Atsumu in a slight panic. “Unless you want your glove back, that is.”

Atsumu laughed softly. He squeezed Shouyou’s hand, trying to put him at ease. “I like this too,” he answered simply.

Shouyou hummed. He leaned against Atsumu again, swinging their intertwined hands a bit closer to the fire to soak up more of the heat.

They enjoyed the rest of their cocoa in an easy silence, watching the steam of their breaths mingle with the steam of hot cocoa with each sip they took. The air around them continued to chill, but they relaxed into each other, finding comfort in the other’s warmth.

Atsumu’s mind wandered from the feeling of Shouyou’s hand in his, to the tickle of Shouyou’s hair on his cheek, and to the press of Shouyou’s body against his. It was nice, wonderful really. His thoughts meandered for quite a while, until suddenly, like he had crashed into the ice once more, he processed what Shouyou had said earlier. _He knows this is a date._ _**He knows this is a date.**_

A staticky announcement chose this moment to ring out through the rink, jolting them both out of their reveries. “Thank you very much for coming. The rink will be closing in 15 minutes. Please make your way out of the doors at closing time.”

Shouyou hopped up. “Shall we go around a few more times before we leave?” He looked back at Atsumu eagerly.

Atsumu creaked up onto his skates again too, his legs more leaden than before he had rested. “Sure, why don’t you get some last jumps and spins in. I’ll go around the edge a few more times.”

“Try not to hold onto the wall, you were doing really well!” Shouyou clapped his hands together before running towards the rink, practically leaping onto the ice. 

Atsumu smiled as he watched Shouyou zip around the rink a few more times. Another spectacular jump—that was an axel, right?

For his part, he dutifully resisted the wall and skated forwards, practicing his forward strokes and stops.

“Ready to go?” Shouyou slid up next to him, panting from his sudden burst of difficult jumps and spins.

“Yeah,” Atsumu smiled down at Shouyou, whose face was flushed from exertion. “Wanna head down the middle one more time? It felt so freeing there.”

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically, extending his hand again to lead the way. “Let’s go!"

They made their way through the trickle of people still lingering in the rink. Atsumu felt rather proud of himself for managing to skate most of the way himself, even if Shouyou was lending him a hand and some extra speed. At least this time he didn’t trip over himself.

“I have one more confession to make.” Atsumu smiled nervously as they arrived in the dead center of the rink. He squeezed Shouyou’s hand as they stopped gently.

“Hmm?” 

As Shouyou looked at him expectantly, Atsumu took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“I like you, Shouyou-kun. Be mine?”

Shouyou’s face split into the largest grin he’d had all evening.

“I like you too, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu felt his heart swell. His whole chest filled with the sweetest, most boundless happiness he’d ever experienced.

His own glove on Shouyou’s hand caressed his cheek, and then Shouyou tiptoed up and kissed him softly, under the most beautiful star-filled sky. It didn’t matter how cold the evening was, Atsumu could stay here forever, their lips fitting together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

When they finally did break apart, a light snow had started falling, dusting Shouyou’s eyelashes and hair. They smiled back at each other, their faces burning red with the exhilaration of returned feelings.

“I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou whispered sweetly, drawing closer to him.

Atsumu clutched him tightly, burying his face into Shouyou’s soft hair to kiss the top of his head. “I’m already yours, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou let out a breathy laugh. “It’s settled then,” and he kissed Atsumu on the lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Ice skating is very near and dear to my heart, and I'm missing it a ton right now as rinks are still closed in my area. This fic started out as a drabble and quickly ran away from me because I just couldn't resist elaborating on what an ice skating first date could look like for AtsuHina! I just love these two and getting to combine their dynamic with figure skating makes me so unbelievably happy.
> 
> I hope you liked this too! I'd love to hear from you. Let me know in a comment, or find me on Twitter!
> 
> -Raiyn
> 
> **Quick Links:**  
> [Tweet for sharing](https://twitter.com/RaiynTea/status/1325332110429679616)  
> [Upcoming fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/profile)  
> [Posted fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyn/works)


End file.
